


Cherub

by brandedforeverlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Pilot episode rewrite, Supernatural AU - Pre season 4 Angel appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedforeverlame/pseuds/brandedforeverlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU spin to the season 1 pilot.</p><p>Castiel and Gabriel are rescued from an orphanage by none other than Sam and Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quodpersortem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/gifts).



With a creaking and a quiet click the door to the boys dormitory closed. The force of it sent the cool night breeze whistling through the room and it jostled the Christmas wind chimes the children had made in craft earlier that week.  
The twinkling seemed eerie in the darkness of the room.  
Castiel pulled the thin scratchy blanket tighter around his tiny frame. He was cold and shivering, but not just from the breeze.  
The director of the dormitory had just been past on one of his nightly check up to ensure that all the boys were sleeping. But Castiel couldn't sleep, not tonight, instead he had squeezed his eyes shut and hoped Raphael would walk past without noticing his consciousness.  
“Gabe,”Castiel called out in his mind.  
Gabriels eye shone through the darkness towards his little brother.  
“Cas, you shouldn't be awake. If the director catches you...”  
“I can't sleep,” Castiel admitted, his young face curling into a frown,“I miss Dad.”  
“Dad isn't coming back,” Gabriel said gravely,“It's just you and me now.”  
“What about the others, we can go and help them! I only just started my training before we got left here but I could help-”  
“No, Castiel,”said Gabriel,“You are only fourteen and your training is not even into the second stage. You would be eviscerated instantly.”  
“You're only seventeen-”  
“-and a half!”  
“-and you fought with Dad against the invasion. Why do we have to stay here.”  
“- We lost brothers and sisters in that battle, Castiel. You know that. I almost lost my life, if it hadn't been for the Winchesters I wouldn't be here. And we're here because we're safe and hidden here.”  
Castiel frowned.  
“I wanna go back to D-”  
But Castiel never finished his sentence as a scream echoed from the basement below. He sat up and looked around at the eight other boys in the dormitory with them.  
All fast asleep.  
Not a twitch.  
“It's in the food,” Gabe explained.  
Castiels eyebrows furrowed, “Ghouls?”  
“I'm pretty sure-”  
The door to the boys dormitory creaked open. Cas and Gabe clenched their eyes closed and went still.  
CRASH.  
“Crap! We'll probably wak- hang on, Sam. They're all still sleeping..”  
“What the hell...”  
Castiel knew those voices anywhere.  
“Dean,” he whispered, throwing back his blankets, jumping out of bed and sprinting over to the eighteen year old boy.  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean gasped as Cas squeezed him in a tight hug.  
“Did Dad send you,” Cas demanded as soon as he pulled away.  
“No, we came here. Your reports were right. Ghouls.”  
Gabriel practically made a hissing noise. Sam unconsciously stepped back towards his brother and Cas reached a hand towards his.  
“You blew our cover, the leviathans will find us here. Dad wanted us hidden for a reason,” Gabriel scowled, taking a firm hold of his brothers arms.  
“Yeah, good hiding spot. An all-you-can-eat kiddy buffet for some ugly old ghouls. Admit it, we saved your ass, they would have noticed sooner or later that the sleeping drugs in the food had no effect on you two,” Dean snapped.  
Cas placed his spare hand on Deans arm.  
“Please, I don't like conflict. We have to stick together to make it out of here safe.”  
“Pfft, don't worry,” Dean replied, holding his gaze on the younger boy a little bit too long, “We fried those bastards down below. You're coming with us.”  
“No,” Gabriel hissed, “I will not let my little brother go gallivanting around the states with the Winchester-”  
“Hey,” Castiel shot, “You were saying we owed them our lives not too long ago.”  
“We do,” Gabriel grumbled, “doesn't mean their methods aren't reckless and that I'd trust them again.”  
Dean glared at Gabriel.  
“Well you don't have to come with us, but Castiel can if he wants.”  
Gabriel laughed but was cut off short by Castiels hand tugging him towards the door.  
“Come on, Gabe. We've got a better chance with them then we do on our own.”  
Gabe spluttered but allowed himself to be led out the door by his little brother.  
“At least we get to ride in style,” Gabriel replied, letting out the first small smile of the night.  
“I CALL SHOT GUN,” Cas shouted as he ran to the front seat of the Impala and hopped in.  
Sam turned to Gabriel and sighed as they climbed in the back together while Dean turned the engine on.  
“So your Dad let you drive the impala all on your own,” Gabriel couldn't help his curiosity. Cas fixed curious eyes upon Dean.  
“I'm eighteen dude,” Dean shot, before taking a deep breath, “Well, you see... Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.”  
Cas turned to look back at Gabe, they mirrored each others expression of worry.  
“And I know you may be young but I need your angel mojo to help us find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a christmas card with two lovely cherubs on it


End file.
